


The Little Prince

by elliotdilaurentis99



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotdilaurentis99/pseuds/elliotdilaurentis99
Summary: Wrote a little poem dedicated to Elliot
Kudos: 4





	The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a little poem dedicated to Elliot

_There once was a little prince, who was trapped in a castle, where he was, bashed, bullied and broken down,_

_Till he had no spirit left in him._

_He waited and hoped that one day, a prince or a princess will come and rescue him from this painful and sorrowful world that he was raised in._

_The prince was now a beautiful young man, who was broken, angry and fragile as the world continued to fail him in many ways._

_He was tired of waiting for someone to save him, so he became the one who saved the world._

_But alas, his journey wasn't an easy one. The prince was bruised, abused, misused, broken down, tarnished, tormented, overthrown and devastated by everyone around him._

_He was then trapped in a dungeon by an evil tyrant. He was all alone. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed till he had no tears left._

_He asked himself "Did I deserve this, to be hurt?_

_"Did I deserved this? To be robbed of my innocence"_

_"Did I deserves it?"_

_"Did I deserve it?"_

_"Did I deserve it?"_

_But then came some people, who reminded him that they care about him and that he is important._

_They said "You shouldn't go through this alone."_

_And a kind hearted soul told him "You are that one person who made me so much braver than before."_

_The prince had finally smiled through his broken mask, happy that he has people who still love him._

_This was his true happiness_

_This was his true safety_

_And for all that pain he went through, it healed him._

_He was motivated, he stood his ground, he finally kept going, he said with all might "I will not give up on this world."_

_He kept fighting back_

_He smiled through the pain_

_He survived the storm_

_He finally became the person whom he wanted to save him from this sorrowful world._

_He became his own hero._

_The prince finally won and grew tired._

_He went back home and lied down to heal as the guardian said:_

" _You have fought enough, you must rest now my little prince_."


End file.
